warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Birds/Chapter 2
Talonkit's POV : Talonkit awoke with a start when the distant howl of a fox echoed around PebbleClan's camp. :She lifted her head, ears pricked and strained as she listened. What if the fox came closer to camp? :After a long time of staring out the nursery entrance into darkness, Talonkit's ears twitched when she heard a little muffled mew. : "T-Talonkit?" She turned to see Creekkit sitting up in his nest, his short night-colored pelt matted from sleep. :He slept in his own nest, seperate from Talonkit and Frostshine's kits. :Frostshine didn't like Talonkit to sleep beside him, but Talonkit relented sometimes if it was a chilly night, even if it meant a scolding from Frostshine in the morning. : "Why are you... awake so early?" Creekkit yawned, climbing out of his bracken lined nest to sit beside Talonkit in the nursery entrance. : Talonkit wrapped her tail gently around Creekkit, pulling him closer. "Nothing to worry about." She let her pale gaze glid over his frail body. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" : Over the last two moons Creekkit had grown quite a bit, he could easily step out of his nest now, but he was still far behind the other kits in the nursery. :Talonkit looked like an apprentice next to him. He looked very thin, she worried he wasn't eating enough. She didn't understand why he wouldn't be, it was almost greenleaf, they had plenty of prey. : Creekkit didn't reply until a few moments passed. "O-okay, I guess." : Talonkit grinned widely and slipped out of the bramble thicket where their den was hidden beneath. She let out a faint purr when she scented the new leaves that seemed to have grown overnight. : Creekkit followed close behind, acting jittery. Talonkit felt worry worm beneath her pelt. :He was shaking and twitching more often than before, it didn't seem to bother him that much, but Talonkit still worried. She had overheard the warriors and other kits laughing behind Creekkit's back. : The milky sky was streaked with rosy clouds as they made their way across the clearing. No one, not even the warriors were awake yet. :Talonkit felt like she and her brother were the only living things in camp. : Talonkit gave the apprentices' den, an old badger set, a quick glance and saw a pair of gleaming eyes watching them from the darkness. A low growl rumbled in her throat. Falconpaw. : Talonkit's old denmates, Hawkpaw, Stonepaw, Falconpaw, Wisppaw, and Flightpaw had been apprenticed a few moons before, making the nursery much more open, and it was a relief for Talonkit to not have to keep a watchful eye on her foster siblings. : Ignoring Falconpaw's glittering eyes, Talonkit stopped at the fresh-kill pile. She sniffed over the remains of last nights prey, wrinkling her nose. A stale mouse and raven. Lovely. :Creekkit leaned over the sooty raven, jaws wide open, ready to grab it when scuffling and light crashing came from the apprentices' den. :Creekkit leaped with surprise, the fur on his spine standing on end, staring at the burrow with huge eyes, as if he was seeing a real live badger crawling out. :Talonkit followed his gaze to see Falconpaw hurrying over, looking too excited for his own good. She let out a faint growl and moved in front of Creekkit. :Falconpaw skidded to a halt in front of Talonkit, looking out of breath from his short skip. The ginger tom nosed his way to the fresh-kill pile, wrinkling his nose at the sight. :He turned his bright yellow eyes onto them, a little grin appearing on his face. "You kits can't eat this! You could get a bellyache. Please, let me catch you breakfast." :Talonkit snorted as he spoke, muttering "We're only a moon younger than you!" :Once he finished, he stared at her with pleading puppy-eyes. Talonkit curled her tail around her paws, twitching her whiskers thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." It would be nice to be given prey like a Clan leader... :"You can come with me!" Falconpaw blurted, lashing his tail. Talonkit gave Creekkit a sidelong glance. Would he be able to keep up? :But Creekkit was pushing past to to look eagerly look at Falconpaw. "Yes!" he chanted. Talonkit flattened her ears. "No, Creekkit. That's aganist the warrior code." :As soon as the word came out of Talonkit's mouth, Creekkit froze, the fur on his neck prickling. "I don't want to break the warrior code" :Falconpaw shook his head. "It's not breaking the warrior code if I'm with you," he persisted, lashing his white tail once more. "Besides, you're apprentice age." :Talonkit breathed deeply as she thoughtfully held Falconpaw's charming yellow eyes. He had a point, didn't he? They were ''almost apprentices... :"No..." Talonkit said, reluctantly. "We'll wait to become apprentices. I'm not taking any risks." :Falconpaw rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm not catching you food," he grunted, padding back to the apprentices' den to sleep once more before Talonkit could smack his nose. :"I guess it's stale raven!" Creekkit joyfully leaned down towards the raven once more, determined. :More rustling came from the apprentices' den, startling Creekkit again, and Talonkit couldn't help asking herself, ''Why does he jump like that? He should be expecting it by now. '' :This time a young mottled gray she-cat slid out into the clearing, amber eyes fixed on the two kits as she padded lightly over, not making a sound. :"Hi, Talonkit, Creekkit," Stonepaw dipped her head respectfully to them as she spoke quietly. :Talonkit thought Stonepaw was okay, it bothered her how quiet she was, most of the time instead of joining chatting Clanmates she just sat alone and stared intently. :"It's hasn't been the same without you as my denmates." Stonepaw shyly shuffled her paws, giving Creekkit a swift glance out of the corner of her eye. :Talonkit pricked her ears at this. Was Stonepaw planning to hurt Creekkit? What did she want with him? It took all of Talonkit's strength to force the fur on her shoulders to lie flat and smile nicely. :"Same to you, Stonepaw." :Stonepaw shuffled her paws a little more, looking a little embarrassed. "Hey, um... I could catch you some fresh prey. Falconpaw can be a jerk sometimes. It won't take long, I promise." :Talonkit felt a shiver run through her fur. Was Stonepaw going to plant hemlock inside this prey? Why was she acting like she was doing something wrong. :Creekkit took a step towards Stonepaw, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek, and Talonkit was suddenly shocked to see Creekkit was half a whisker taller than Stonepaw. Had he grown just now? :"That would be sweet of you," Creekkit purred, sitting back and dipping his head gratefully. Stonepaw stared at him with huge eyes as if she couldn't believe what just happened. :"Okay! I'll be back in a moment!" Stonepaw meowed as she raced out of camp, she sounded louder than usual. ''She's planning something terrible, I just know it. :A thought suddenly popped into Talonkit's mind. What if Stonepaw had rubbed deathberry juice in her fur so that it would get in Creekkit's mouth as he rubbed his muzzle against her. :She sprang onto Creekkit, knocking him to the ground. He let out a surprised grunt. Talonkit looked like a mole deperately searching for worms through his fur. :"Talonkit, what are you doing?" Creekkit gasped, laughing a little. "Stop. It tickles!" :Talonkit ignored him, intent on finding any poision in his fur. With a massive heave, Creekkit pushed Talonkit off him, scrambling to his paws to glare at her, the laughter gone from his face. :"What is the matter with you? Are you trying to eat me or something?" :Talonkit closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't tell him what her problem was. She hadn't found a trace of poision in his pelt, so Stonepaw must not have done anything. Yet. '' :"Oh, yeah, give me the silent treatment," Creekkit hissed, annoyance sparking in his eyes. Talonkit's flashed open and she glared angerily at him. "I just save your life!" :Creekkit raised an 'eyebrow.' "From what, exactly? Dust?" :Talonkit realized her mistake. She didn't mean to tell him anything. She knew he considered Stonepaw his friend, how would he feel if Talonkit revealed she didn't trust her? :But still, she was too stubborn to admit herself. "I saw a huge spider on you," she said, thinking fast. :"It was right under your muzzle, about to bite you. Lucky I saw it and swooped in to save you. No need to thank me." :Creekkit's eyes hardened and he whipped around, stalking over to the brambly nursery. Talonkit stared at him, one ear lopsided in puzzlement. :''Was it something I said? '' :''Whatever! Go pout in the nursery, Creekkit! I don't need you! :But as she thought the words she knew it wasn't true and guilt nagged at her belly. :A flash of gray at the camps gorse entrance announced Stonepaw arrival, she carried two mice in her jaws, looking pleased. :As the mottled tabby stamped over to her, Talonkit felt resent and anger boiling in her. This was ''Stonepaw's ''fault. "Here you go! Two fresh mice!" Stonepaw dropped one at Talonkit's paws and glanced around. :"Where's Creekkit?" Stonepaw asked, puzzled. A thought nasty idea formed in Talonkit's head. "Oh, he went back to the nursery because of you," she stated, matter of factly. :Stonepaw dropped Creekkit's mouse as she gasped, a look of hurt and guilt on her face. :"Did I say something?" she asked, desperately. :Talonkit nodded. "It was something you said. Something bad." :Stonepaw stared her her paws in confusion, her eyes moving rapidly, as if she was trying to read over what happened in the past. "I don't think I said anything, I'm sure!" :Talonkit licked a paw and drew it over her face. "Oh, but you did. You should have seen his face. It was heart-breaking." :To Talonkit's surprise, Stonepaw lunged forward, nose to nose with her, eyes wide. "What was it? What did I say?" she boldly demanded. :Talonkit inwardly smirked, but she forced her face to remain serious. "He told me not to tell, that if you knew, it would break your fragile little heart." :Stonepaw drew away, turning towards the nursery. "I need to apologize!" she began to pad over to the bramble thicket, when Talonkit halted her with a flick of her tail. :Stonepaw turned back to her, eyes dark and strangely sad. ''Let her be sad. ''"He wishes to not talk to you anymore." :Taken aback, Stonepaw looked as if Talonkit had raked her claws across her face. After a stunned moment of silence, Stonepaw turned away, pelting as fast as she could out of camp. :Talonkit yawned, pawing the mouse Stonepaw had brought her. :''Now that that's taken care of... '' :Talonkit took her and Creekkit's mice, sliding into the dirtplace and burying them. :She padded back to the nursery, sitting down, relishing the shade a patch of bracken gave to block the hot sun from burning her pelt. ''Now you'll never ever hurt my brother, Stonepaw. '' Category:Fanfiction Category:Patch's fanfics